highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nulferum
Nulferum (also known as Nulsiferim, Nulferon) is the Concept of Void, the undisputed power among all other concepts of Grand Cosmos. Anything that is not yet created belongs to Nulferum and anything eventually will be claimed by Nulferum, even the Concept of Death, Maythelem. Void as A Concept Nulferum serves as the power beyond the infinity on the Grand Cosmos. Anything that is not created in any timeline and any possibility is not occurred is determined by Nulferum, after the said event occurred in any time or dimension, other concepts of cosmos claims and contests over control. Nulferum among the Grand Cosmos is known as the Master Concept, and many cultures of sapient beings regards it as the "God of Gods". His power is unrivaled and so great that is everything and nothing at the same time. Void as A Deity Many of created and living beings are aware of Nulferum by simply accepting the fact that cosmos is expanding and is infinite. Species or lesser creations able to comprehend the incomprehension of infinity allows the worship of Nulferum by simple accepting the fact that as a deity, Nulferum is beyond comprehension and is the ultimate power in Grand Cosmos. Worshippers of Nulferum are called the void seekers or void walkers. In many cultures of multiple species, Nulferum is simply the god of atheists, or the god of disbelief. They preach the word that anything and everything is so small compared to the expanding universe, thus every action of anything but Nulferum is insignificant. Void walkers never take action against other deities or beings due to the insignificance of their lives compared to the Grand Design. Grand Design is a component in the belief of infinity and the perfect and indestructible order of creation and destruction are all controlled by Nulferum. This belief makes followers of Nulferum both hedonists and pacifists. They are in the quest of learning Nulferum's name and ascent (or descent) to the void. They are thought to be disenchanted from reality for the reasons it being so small and worthless compared to the Grand Design, death or suffering are both concepts that all beings across the Grand Cosmos suffer in trillions and they are no exception. They are conditioned to become no-one and only seeking pleasure of any kind while their time as living beings slowly expire, as they return to the void, like any other matter eventually will. They regard themselves as the truly just characters in existence due to the fact that simply their deity preaches nothing, and any action and decision they make their own. They accept other deities existence and regard them all way below the one true power, Nulferum. Nulferum claims any soul that knows its name and prevents them from cast back to the material planes of existence in any form, thus making his name one of the most powerful artifacts on the Grand Cosmos. No other artifact exists but the knowledge of its name. Nulferum In Omega And Gate Continuums Void seekers are priests that preach what is known as Nihilism in Orthodox Terra, and many Metahumans were atheists prior to the Apocalypse, making them servants of Nulferum. Primitive science of both Infinitum Corporation and then Metahuman Sect are both based on the existence of infinity and the futility of its comprehension, made the practitioners of science the followers of the void.